What Is He Doing To Me?
by Volunteer-4-Peeta
Summary: This is basically what would happen if Snow was killed before Katniss and Peeta was reaped. Peeta comes from Distric 4 and has a crush on the mysterious girl. They slowly realise their love for each other. I'm no good at summaries so please just have a taster of it! Rated T for the lovey-dovey fluff.
1. I'm Peeta

"Ugh" I groan ad Madge and I walk into our first class. Maths, yay!

"I hate maths!"

"Just be grateful this year."

She's right. If it wasn't for the Rebels, then two members of District 12 would be in the arena right now and be forced to kill each other.

"Your right," I mumble, barely enough that she can hear me.

We enter the classroom and Madge walks to the front with all the other merchants. Whereas, I walk to the back to be with others from the Seam.

I take my usual seat, which is right next to the window.

The bell rings and the teacher begins.

I just stare out of the window, into my second home, the woods.

I can't go there today because Gale is looking after his mother. Unfortunately, she fell down the stairs.

Suddenly the door flies open and in comes a stumbling new boy. I think his name is Pita or something to do with bread.

"Sorry!" He says, "The bakery is packed and my mother wouldn't let me go."

"Take a seat Peeta" So that's his name, "see me after class"

After looking around the room, his eyes lock with mine and I feel sudden warmth rush through me. Even from a distance you can see his bright blue eyes behind his messed up blonde fringe.

He walks over to me cautiously. What was he doing? He doesn't stop though, just got faster.

I avert my gaze to look out and across to the woods.

I feel a shift next to me and I know that he has taken a seat next to me.

"Hi," he says nervously, "My name's Peeta."

"Yeah, I heard" I turn my head to look at him. My eyes crash with his. I see a blush beginning to form on his pale cheeks.

He mutters something and turns his head to look back at Mr Abernathy. I look back out for the third time and soon after I feel a small tap on my shoulder.

I jolt my head to face him and he puts his hands up as if he has committed a crime.

"I'm sorry" He says.

I giggle at his reaction. Woah! Wait. Giggle? Since when did Katniss Everdeen giggle?

He smiles brightly and I feel a warmness inside me start to grow.

I don't realise that I'm staring until he clears his throat.

I blush. Since when do I blush?

"We have to pair up with a partner for a project."

"Oh, okay, bye then."

He doesn't move, he just stares at me, confused. He finally understands.

"Oh, no, what I meant was can I be your partner?"

Now I'm confused. No-one has ever wanted to be my partner. I'm always allowed to work on my own.

"Are you sure?" I ask. I don't want him to feel like he has to work with me.

"Positive!" He beams.

I think that I just made a friend with the new boy. Good for me.


	2. He's my angel

**3 days later…**

"Bye Madge!" I say as I take my place right next to the window. She just winks at me and signals to something that is behind her. As soon as she moves, I am able to see what she was signalling to me.

Stood next to Mr Abernathy and pointing at me is the one and only Peeta. I smile at him and look out of the window and try to ignore the two sets of eyes that I can feel, burning holes in me.

I see Peeta right in the corner of my eye walking over to me with a triumphant grin.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Oh, I was just letting Mr Abernathy know that we are partners for the project. He seemed really surprised…" He slowly drifts off his sentence. He still doesn't know how anti-social I am.

"Oh, okay." I wasn't going to lose one of my only friends on purpose. He takes a seat next to me and Mr Abernathy starts explaining the project

"So, yours or mine?" Peeta asks completely out of the blue. The thing that makes me feel as though I might lose my temper and snap at any moment, is the seductive way he purred it. I can't say I didn't enjoy it though… Wait what?!

"Um, excuse me?" I now feel my temper about to soar.

"For the project… Where do you want to work?" I can't help but feel relief flood through me.

I think about it for a moment. If I go to his, he might think that I am trying to steal something because of how poor my family's background is. But if we go to mine he will see how poor I am.

"Yours" I say and his soft blue eyes light up even more if that's possible. I smile instantly at the trance that he has put me in and he smiles genuinely in return. I can't help but feel a warm churning in my stomach when he smiles, or looks at me, or just is next to me….

The bell rings and I haven't even come to my senses before I am being practically dragged out of the room by Peeta.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused.

His response was a pout and a pat on the stomach. "I'm hungry!" I laugh at how childish he sounds. I barely even knew this boy yet it was almost as if we had known each other forever. I walked by his side and realised his hand was still holding onto my cardigan. He must of noticed too because he slowly releases it from his grip and in the process his hand touched mine and I instantly felt a spark.

I'm guessing that he felt it too considering that he flinched but his hand slowly backed away from mine and I can't help but feel a little bit disappointed.

We finally reached the line and he took out his wallet. The line slowly moved and the silence that was once comfortable turns into quite an awkward one. I have to break it.

"Where are you from?" I ask. He must have not been expecting it because he jumps a small bit. He chuckles to himself. It's not deep and throaty like most males but it's light and soft. I have that deep churning feeling in my stomach.

"District 10" He looks straight forward.

"Why'd you move here?" I am obviously curious about why he came from such a gorgeous district to this dump.

"My mother didn't want to stay anymore." He says bluntly. I must have said something wrong… I know that there is more to add but I'm not going to push. I know what it feels like.

When we get to the front of the queue, he orders two meals. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm just wondering how you are going to eat all of that."

He opens his mouth to respond but he gets cut off by Greasy Sae, the lunch lady, I also know her from out of school, I do all of my trades with her. "Squirrel or dog?" He chooses squirrel but then Greasy Sae adds "Freshly caught by Katniss."

Now it's his turn to raise an eyebrow at me. "I didn't know that you hunt." He says intrigued. I decide to have some fun with it. I wink at him and he blushes deeply. Stop churning you stupid stomach!

We walk over to an empty table and he places both trays down. One goes in front of him and the other in front of me, just to keep it out of the way.

I watch him eat for a while and then he stops eating and looks up at me. He pulls his seat so that he is sat next to me. I feel the heat radiating off of him. It must be about two minutes before either of us moves again and it's him. He entwines our fingers together and the spark is still there. I only now realise that it feels like magic. It's the best feeling in the world.

He smiles and it is so sweet and gentle and perfectly suits his soft blue eyes. He is like an angel. He is an angel. He is my angel.

"Eat." He simply says with a nudge of his arm. I must look as confused as I feel because he elaborates "It's yours."

"No! It's your money!" I say. I do not want to take something that is his. Especially if it costs money that he has earned himself.

"Well, it's your squirrel. You caught it." He is obviously trying to convince me. He is right though.

"It's a present to say thank you for being my first District 12 friend." I smile at his kind gesture.

"Fine then." I give in. I couldn't say no to him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure" He responds.

What is he doing to me. Peeta…


	3. WILLYOUBEMYGIRLFRIEND

The final bell rings and I grab my bags and get out of the classroom as fast as I possibly can. I don't know why but I have really been looking forward to spending some time with Peeta lately.

Maybe it is because I like him…

I don't, I promised myself that I would never like anyone like that. Even if I did- which I do not - he wouldn't like me in return. But he felt that spark too…

"Hey." I turn to see Peeta right in front of me. "Ready to go?" He holds out his hand and I happily take it. He entwines our finger again. We start walking but when we reach the car park he stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask scared. He just points at a car and says "Do you mind if we drive?"

"No it's fine."

He walks around to the passenger side and opens the car door for me. He smiles and releases go of my hand.

I can't help but instantly miss his warm touch.

When he has taken a seat, he gets the car going by some weird pulley thingy and then we start going. The car jolts and then moves more smoothly.

It's amazing. He leans over and winds down the window; I laugh and stick my head out of it. It's exhilarating! The speed! The feel of wind through my hair!

When we stop, I am a bit disappointed.

He gets out easily but I'm still left confused about how to get out and stuck. But he walks over to my side and releases me.

He offers me his hand and I happily take it. The warmth rushes through me again and the spark is most definitely still there.

He pulls me up but he uses too much force. I fall forward and then he falls over on to the floor. We laugh and his bright blue eyes stare deeply into mine.

He is so happy.

He goes to sit up but I don't want him to. I roll onto the floor beside us and get a good look around me for the first time. I can see my house. Also what I am guessing is his house too.

It's not a proper District 12 merchant house but it isn't exactly Seam either. It's somewhere in between. Perfect.

I turn my attention back to him.

His face is so close to mine. I we were any closer, we would practically be kissing.

He was the first to move, and to my surprise he leaned in not out. As soon as I felt his soft lips on mine, I melted. I am not going to be the one that pulled back. Time has completely stopped. It's just me and him. In our own little world. Just like it is meant to be.

He slowly put some space between us. I sighed and opened my eyes which I only now realised were closed. His soft eyes gaze into my dull grey ones.

He sits up and slowly helps me up, but with less force this time.

I stand up cautiously on my buckled legs and his arm rests around my waist casually. He is acting as if we were used to this, but to be honest, the closest I have ever gotten to a relationship was with Gale and look how that turned out.

_I asked him why he was acting so strangely. He had said "Catnip, I think that I love you…" then he leaned in and I let him have his moment. It was immediately regretted afterwards._

I then feel a shift and realise that Peeta is waiting for me to answer something.

"I said do you want anything? Food? Drink?"

"Umm, could I have a drink please?" Before he can ask me what kind I just say "Surprise me." He walks into a room which I am guessing is his kitchen and he quickly walks back out with two glasses filled with a black/ dark brown substance. He takes a sip from the larger one and hands me a smaller one.

"What's this?" I'm not going to drink it if I do not know what it is.

"A Capitol made drink, we have loads of their stuff now." He smiles and I can't help but feel happy for him. He doesn't have to struggle for food like my family does… Wait where is his family? I ignore the thought.

I finally take a sip from my drink and I am caught by surprise. It almost explodes on my tongue. Thousands of tiny explosions happen in my mouth and I really do not like the feeling. I can't even focus on the taste.

"Sorry, not for me." I state as I place the cup onto his coffee table.

"Oh okay." He doesn't really seem to mind. He places his cup down and sits back on the sofa. He gets comfortable and his arm rests over my shoulders but it's weightless. He turns to face me and his bright blue eyes study my face. The longer he looks at me; the larger his smile grows.

His eyes finish searching my face and then rest linked with mine. He moves closer to me and I feel the warmth radiating off of him once again.

He sighs contently. "Katniss," He stops, unsure of what to say, "I really like you," I smile at him, "I mean… I really, really like you." I nod my head and I think he understands that I feel the same way. "I know that you do not open up to most people, I am really happy you opened up to me without any hesitation. You are so amazing."

I blush but try to hide it by looking at my hands and hoping that my hair hides my face. "Don't hide your blush, it looks beautiful." His perfect, smooth voice says. This makes me blush even more but I do not try to hide it this time. I raise my head to look him in the eye.

He slowly brings his hand up to my face and softly caresses it. This moment is perfect. He slowly leans in and his lips make contact with mine. The kiss is so gentle and tender, I close my eyes to cherish the moment and when I open them again, Peeta pulls back.

My forehead rests against his and I do not think I have ever been happier. "You are amazing, Peeta Mellark."

"So are you." He is obviously wrong but I do not want to spoil the moment and tell him that.

"Do you wanna start the project then?" Five minutes was long enough for the moment.

"Not really… We have a month to do it." I just nod my head as he shift back into a sitting position. I rest myself against him and place my head on his chest. I can hear his strong heartbeats but they get quicker

"Why are you scared?" I ask him.

"I'm not." He states coolly. He is lying though I can tell. I nudge him and glare at him. I can feel his heartbeats getting quicker and quicker. "Fine… I… Uh…" He mumbles something but I can't make it out.

"What?" He is doing it on purpose but I am going to find out sooner or later.

"WILLYOUBEMYGIRLFRIEND!" I still have no idea about what he just said. I made out "will" but that is it.

"Peeta, use your words." He sucks in a deep breath and then starts again.

"Katniss Everdeen, the wonderful, amazing, beautiful Katniss Everdeen, please would you do me the honour to allow me to call you my girlfriend?" He clenches his eyes so he won't see me reaction. It's even surprising me. My mouth is on the floor and my eyes are watery. Before his eyes, close I see hope. I am not going to crush that hope. I nod my head even though he can't see the gesture and I pull him close to me.

His eyes dart open with shock and I think that he thought that I would say no. He still doesn't know my answer. He pulls back and looks into my eyes. Now he sees how watery they are. He sighs sadly.

"Oh, ok. You don't have to or anything…" I just laugh and pull him close again. I nod my head vigorously and hope he see that my tears are happy. I can feel his wide grin break out against my cheek.

I squeeze him so hard and I am surprised that he doesn't pull back. But when he does I feel cold. He gets up and puts in a movie. I raise my eyebrows at him.

He sits back down and the film is so boring. I snuggle into his chest and I slowly feel my eyelids gain weight. Don't sleep… don't sleep… don't sleep… You know what? Stuff it. Night night.

This is going to be a good sleep.


	4. I don't even know you!

"Katniss, Katniss?" I hear it's kind of muffled so I can't make out who it is. I'm guessing that it's Prim considering that she wakes me up every morning.

"What Prim?" I hear a low chuckle "Dad?!" My eyes fly open, wishing to meet my fathers but I cannot say that I am not happy with what I see instead.

Peeta continues to chuckle and I feel my frown slowly change into a smile once I see his face.

"Let me sleep!" I whine and slap his chest playfully.

"Ow! Do you know something-"

"Yes I know quite a lot of things." I interrupt.

"No! That really hurts…" He puts on a mock face of pain. I just roll my eyes.

"What's the time?" I ask as sweetly as I can. Now he rolls his eyes. Probably at the disgustingly fake voice that I just put on.

He looks at his watch. "Half twelve." He acts as if it is normal to have a girl stay round his house for the night. Maybe it is for him. I better not just be some girl to him. What type of person is he. I hardly know him and I have already spent the night with him.

I have to get out of here now. I bolt for the door but he follows me of course. He is just asking me why I am running away. "Uhhhh, I'm late for… Prim. I need to go get Prim!" Oh no! How could I forget about Prim? I'm so stupid… What have I done?

"I'll see you later!" I hear him ask. I don't turn around, I just bolt for my house door which is right next to his. I barge in the door and search for my baby sister.

"Prim? Prim! PRIM!"

No answer.

I finally walk into the kitchen and see a note. Relief courses through my veins. I grab the note and read it slowly, taking in everything Prim wrote.

_To Katniss,_

I'm fine. Please do not panic like I know you already have. I'm staying round my friend's house- Rue. She's my new best friend. She likes Rory so we need a chat. I might be staying over her for the weekend. I know that you won't mind.

Love you. Xxx

Prim.

Well at least she is safe. I feel like I have betrayed her. I have no clue about why, but I feel as if I have let someone down, and if I ever let anyone down and care, it would be her.

I go upstairs and have a shower. Some warm water is just what I need to do some thinking.

When I get out, I have decided that Peeta is just one of those boys. Like Cato Sword. We used to be together when he first moved here from District Two. He didn't know that I was a freak and we got along with each other. I thought that I had loved him but he secretly had a relationship with a nasty piece of work behind my back. Clove. Ever since that I have been more closed off than ever. A year is a long time to be alone… I didn't even really talk to Gale or Madge anymore. I still don't.

But now I have Peeta… No I don't. He is just someone who plays games with peoples' hearts. I don't actually know that for sure though… But I'm not going to take a risk.

I snap out of my internal battle and realise that it was half an hour long… What?

I need some fresh air. I walk out of the house and lock the door behind me. I take in a deep breath of the cold District 12 air. I hope that we move someday.

I could see our mother again. She moved to District 2 as soon as she could. I got over her quite quick because I never really had a strong bond with her. But it was a little bit harder for Prim. She still thinks that mother is going to walk through the door. I feel so bad for her.

I take a few steps and I see a drunk man chasing some geese in his garden. He is in the Victor's Village but the other houses have been put up for sale so I can't tell if he is a Victor or not.

Just then Peeta walks out of the old man's house.

Don't look at him. Do NOT look at him. Don' let him see you. Faster, Katniss walk faster. I am literally running now.

Finally I am out of sight. Phew. I turn back around just to clarify. I turn around and I am met with the same deep but bright blue eyes that make my legs feel like jelly. The one and only…

Peeta Mellark.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" A concerned look flashes across his face for half a second but is then replaced with worry. "Have I done something?" I shake my head at him. "Why did you run out of my house earlier? Why were you trying to run away from me Katniss?" His voice is filled with kindness and care.

"I just… I…" He gently tugs my chin up to face him and I am forced to look into his bright blue orbs that are full of concern and worry. "I don't even know you! Peeta, I don't know you." It takes a second for him to respond.

"Then get to know me. Don't run away from me. I need someone. Anyone." So now I am anyone? Thanks a lot Peeta.

"Just leave me alone!" I shout into his face. I instantly see the pain in his eyes. Followed by regret and determination. The last one, I can't make out but it stays on his face.

I storm away before I do anything stupid, like cry. I hear him following me but I don't care. My steps speed up into a jog and before I know it, I am full-on sprinting. I reach my house and open the door- fiddling with the keys, trying to get the stupid things into the lock.

"Katniss, wait! What did I do wrong? I'm sorry!" Tears well up in my eyes and I have no idea why. All I know is that I have a sudden urge to turn around and run into his arms. I know that I can't though.

The door finally opens and I barge in as quickly as I can. As I turn around for a split second just to close the door, I am met with his blue orbs that are magical.

"Katniss, I" He is cut off by the door slamming right in his face. I hope it didn't hit him. Oh well, I have more important things to worry about now than his nose.

I run up the stairs and into my shabby room. It is basically a bed and a desk with a small wooden chair. Prim used to sleep in here with me but when Panem was taken control by someone that everyone prefers much more, everyone has managed so much better. With the spare money we had gotten from not having such high costs, we managed to buy a small room just off of my mothers. That is where she sleeps now.

I throw myself onto my bed and sob my eyes out. This doesn't normally occur with me but these past few days my life has been completely changed. I don't know if it is a good change or a bad one.

Deep breaths, I tell myself, deep breaths. Slowly I manage to calm myself down. Maybe I over-reacted. Maybe I just need some sleep.

I lie in bed and close my eyes. I clear my mind of anything and everything…

I can't sleep. I'm too hungry. I haven't even noticed until my stomach rumbles.

I slowly scramble my way out of my cocoon of warmness and trudge to the kitchen. I know that there is going to be nothing good there but it's worth a shot.

When I reach the kitchen, my warm feet collide with the cold surface and I can't help but suck in a small breath to stop me from yelping. I walk a bit quicker to the fridge now: my feet cannot bear to be on the surface for more than one second.

I look out of the window and I see how dark it is. I divert my course to go look out of the window. It's so dark; there aren't any street lights to light up our small neighbourhood. But I see a small glow. It's coming from quite close up and it's moving from side to side. Almost as if it is pacing. A blue light, about eye height, is pacing back and forth next to my window. Uh, oh.

I realise one second too late and he has already turned around to see me staring at him. He looks so cold. I really should invite him in.

I walk to the door and feel his eyes follow me. I unhook the lock and suck in a deep breath. I slowly open the door. I am met with the freezing winter air and I shiver instantly.

Before I get lost in his eyes or get distracted by him, I grab his arm and pull him inside. He doesn't understand what I am trying to do so I literally have to drag him in.

When the door is locked the cold is out. I turn to face his shocked face. "What?" I ask. He doesn't answer he just stands there and stares at me. "What do you want? Why are you here at" I check the clock "Nine fifty three?"

"Look Katniss, I" He takes a step closer to me and I take a step back. "I… What did I do? I'm really confused. It would be nice if you let me into your head!" He sounds quite angry with me. This is going to be a very long night.


	5. Morning Sleepyhead

"Peeta, I don't know anything about you. I don't know who you are, what you're like. I just don't know and to be honest people don't know me either." He sits down next to where I sit.

"I don't understand what you are saying. What…" He trails off and his blue eyes search my sole and I see the amount of confusion in them.

"I think we need to slow down, Peeta. We know nothing about each other and yet we're a couple. I just… I don't see how that works." I look over to our fireplace trying to avoid his pleading eyes that I'm sure are so full of pain right now.

"That's it?" I turn my face to look at him. What does he mean? "I thought that I done something. We can slow down if you want. I can wait for you. I can wait a lifetime." He grabs both of my hands and gently places them between the two of his own. "Katniss, I really, really like you. I would tell you anything, all you need to do is ask." He tucks a loose stand of hair behind my ear. His warm breath tickles my face and leaves the smell of cinnamon.

I turn back around to face him. I now realise how close we are. He rests his forehead on mine and our eyes lock. "Katniss," I think that his eyes spark, "I think that I love you. I don't expect you to say it back but I just need you to know. The way you make me feel is like magic and when you aren't with me, you're all I can think about." He sighs deeply. That was like a blow to the gut. I really do not know how I can answer to that. But before I can speak, my heart has taken over my mouth.

"I love you too, Peeta." His face breaks out into a wild smile. I don't regret what I said at all. He leans in and kisses me passionately. Immediately, fireworks go off in my stomach and when he pulls away, I am left wanting more.

"Katniss you are so amazing that it hurts." I just laugh at how silly that sounds. He joins in and soon we are both laughing on the floor for no reason whatsoever.

When we have both finished our laughing fit, Peeta comes over to me and swings me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" I shout to him.

"Why don't you wait and see?" I just slump down onto his back again, bobbing with every step that he takes. I close my eyes and just try to enjoy myself. I don't remember the last time I had this much fun. Peeta seems to be making me very happy. I know that my father would approve of him. "Fine young man" He would say. I miss hearing his voice so much. But when I'm with Peeta, I just forget all that pain because it's just me and him. No-one to stop us.

I open my eyes when we have come to a stop. I feel kind of groggy though. Oh god, I hope I didn't fall asleep! Peeta rests me down on something soft, I don't know what it is because I have closed my eyes again.

"Katniss? Katniss?" He says softly. He shakes my to try and wake me up but I'm half asleep and I do not want to wake up in fear that this is all a dream. I decide that I have to open my eyes sometime.

They slowly open for the first part but as soon as they see him, they fly open. "Morning, sleepyhead." I just smile at him and rest my head oon his chest.

I look around us. We are in a large cave but it isn't damp and it isn't hot. It's perfect. We are laying on a blanket that he must have put down over the grass. I smile at how sweet he is.

"What are you all happy about?" He asks.

"This, us." I respond with a sigh as I sink into his chest, calmed by his strong heartbeat.

"So, I take it that we are still together then. No waiting?" I just shake my head.

"No waiting." I announce. He seems very content with fiddling with my hair. I wish I could freeze this moment right here, right now, and live in it forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I have had a serious writers block and I had a lot of stuff on my plate while I was writing this so I am really sorry for the quality but I really felt the need to get this out to you. Thanks to all the reviews, every single one of them make me smile :)

* * *

"Katniss... Wake up" My eyelids slowly flutter open to meet with deep blue ones and a smile instantly forms onto my face without any hesitation. Why do I keep falling asleep when he is around? Anyway why do I have to wake up?

"Yes, Peeta."'I say in a fake sugary voice like I did before. He just cringes again at how fake I sound.

"I have to go home now. I don't want your parents to get the wrong idea." He obviously doesn't know about my parents.

"Peeta my father is dead and my mother might as well be, she is always working as a nurse and when she isn't, she is in her room feeling sorry for herself." His face is first shows shock then regret.

"Oh, Katniss, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel bad, I didn't know."

"Peeta, I know you didn't mean it, calm down I'm fine. It's okay, I grew up without them both and so did Prim, we are ok. Don't worry." He smiles sadly at me. He puts his hand on my cheek and slowly lifts my head up even more.

"I'll look after you now, Katniss, I promise you. You will never go hungry again or cold and nor will your sister." His thumb slowly strokes my cheek and his warm breath tickles my face. "I really should go though now Katniss, I'll be back tomorrow morning. Come get me if you need anything, remember its no trouble I am only across the street."

"I know, stop worrying." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, pull him up and push him out of the door. "Night."

"Good night." He slowly walks away and with every step that he takes, I feel colder and colder. I slowly close the door when he has entered his house. I take a deep breath. Did that really just happen?

I slowly walk back into my room and forget what I even came downstairs for. My bed slowly moulds to the shape of my body again. My eyes slowly close until I am in complete darkness except for two bright blue lights.

~~~~~~~~just a line break~~~~~~~~

My bed loudly creeks as my body slowly rises from the warm cocoon. I swiftly slip on my dressing gown and waddle down the steps of my house and into my shabby living room.

I walk through the small hall and into the kitchen to get some water. I grab a cup and fill it up from the sink. I quickly down it, wash it out and put it on the draining board to dry it out.

I walk back up the steps into the bathroom and I turn on the shower and hop in. I close my eyes and enjoy the hot water caressing me. I shiver at first as the heat feels odd on my normally cold skin but as soon as I get used to it, it is extremely pleasant. I being to hum a song that my father taught me when I was a little girl.

I hear a door open quickly and instantly pull the shower curtain over me.

"Katniss I called for-" he stops mid sentence probably because he just saw the state that I'm in and the room that he just entered. "OH GOD!" He quickly covers his eyes with his hand.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry, I came to see if you we're okay! I'll go now.." He dashes back out of the door and into my bedroom. I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding and grab a towel. What the hell just happened?!

I don't have any clothes in here so I have to go into my bedroom to get some but he will be there. Oh god...

I sheepishly walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Peeta is sat on my bed with his head in his hands. Me walking in must of made him hear me as his head jolts up and a blush forms on his cheeks with a shy smile.

I swiftly take in his appearance. He is wearing washed out jeans and a brown button up shirt that really, really suits him.

"I'll just be downstairs then. Take your time." He walks out of the room without looking at me again.

I quickly dry myself off and feel grateful that I didn't do my hair because that would take ages to dry. I slip on the first clothes that I see and walk downstairs to be greeted with Peeta sat on my sofa.

"Katniss, I'm really, honestly sorry about walking in on you, I just got really worried and I didn't know that it was the bathroom. I just wanted to know if you we're okay. I'm stupid I should have thought." I sit down next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, you didn't know, at least you didn't see me." I say in hope that he didn't see me naked... He doesn't speak "You didn't did you?"

"No! No I didn't don't worry." I let out a breath that I'd didn't realise that I was holding.

We stay in a co,for table silence for awhile before he finally breaks it. "What do you wanna do today?" He asks, his voice still husk probably from them embarrassment. I shrug my shoulder in response "Are you hungry?" I nod but before I finished my stomachs low growl answers for me. He chuckles and it makes a knot form with how it sounds.

He stands up and offers me his hand. I raise one eyebrow at him questionably but I still grab his hand and let him drag him out of my door. I stop when we get outside to lock the door. He waits patiently behind me. When I finish, he gently grabs my hand and walks towards his house.

I suppose that I'm lucky that I live so close to him because it only takes around half a minute to get there.

* * *

Sorry for the ending as I said at the start I just needed to get hg his out there for you guys.

Katie 3


End file.
